The invention relates to electrical circuit arrangements. One example of an electrical circuit arrangement to which the invention relates is an automatic gain control (AGC) circuit arrangement.
Various AGC circuit arrangements are known. However, a problem which can arise with known AGC circuit arrangements is that their bandwidth varies with gain and thus with the level of output signal for a given input. This variation of bandwidth can give rise to instability.